Time Gone By
by SteeleSimz
Summary: Lisbon takes a look at her friendship with Jane through the years. Spoilers up to season 4. Written for The Mentalist mini-bang on L.J.


Disclaimer: I don't own Mentalist.

A/N: This for LJ: Mini-Bang 2011 for Mentalist. Fanmix and artwork can be found on live-journal under browneyesparker.

Special Thanks: To my parents and friends for reading this story. And to browneyesparker for doing the fanmix. A Big thanks to Liv who is always willing to listen to my ideas about any stories I want to write.

**Time Gone By**

The closed case pizza was gone by the time Lisbon had bid the team a good night and headed to her office to finish some last minute paper work. The case had been what Rigsby liked to call a 'slam dunk', except for the fact that Jane had once again managed to annoy the victim's family. She had spent over two hours in Bertram's office and the attorney general trying once again to apologize for his behavior.

She sat down behind her desk and closed her eyes trying to count how many times she had to apologize to the higher-ups. If she were honest with herself she should have known the moment they had first met that he would end up causing her more problems than any other person she had ever met in her life. A smile grew on her lips as she remembered their very first meeting all those years ago.

* * *

><p>Either in a past life or when she was growing up she must have pissed off someone enough to get Patrick Jane assigned to her team. That was the only thought that kept going through Lisbon's head as she left Minelli's office early in the morning on that faithful day. Only good thing was that Minelli had told her that it would only be until they caught Red John.<p>

"Listen up, we have a 'guest' coming in tomorrow," Lisbon told Rigsby and Cho as she met them in the bullpen.

"Who?" Rigsby asked

"Patrick Jane, who claims he is a psychic," Lisbon growled.

"Why is he coming" Rigsby asked.

"We are getting assigned the Red John case and he is volunteering his help," Lisbon stated. Then she warned. "Under no circumstances do you listen to him. Trust your own instinct on this case."

"The Red John case has gone through every unit and no one has been able to solve it, what do they hope to accomplish with this guy?" Rigsby asked as he grabbed a donut.

"Not exactly sure, but let's hope he gives us some leads so we can solve the case and get rid of him. I don't like having guests on the team," Lisbon explained before she headed to her office.

"I've seen this guy on television. He seems to know what he is talking about," Rigsby commented as he sat down at his desk.

"He is a fake," Cho responded as he opened his book and began to read.

"How can you be so sure?" Rigsby asked.

"Psychics don't exist," Cho said sternly without moving his eyes from the page he was reading.

Meanwhile Lisbon was looking over the Red John case file. The killer had left a red smiley on the walls of the victims he had killed. But other than that there was no hair fibers, fingerprints, or blood to help with trying to identify the person. Every unit that had been assigned the case hadn't come up with much information, so the CBI was playing musical chairs hoping that a new pair of eyes might see something that the others didn't. Now her team had been given the case but, unlike the other teams, they were giving her what they were calling a consultant.

By the next morning Lisbon's mood had only gotten worse after she had spent last night going over old footage of Patrick Jane giving a demonstration of his abilities. The man was clearly in love with himself and seemed to love the spot light. The team had gathered in the bullpen to go over the main aspects of the case when Minelli walked in with a blond man supporting an amazing smile. In an instant, Lisbon wanted to smack that smile off his face; she hadn't even properly met him and he already seemed to irk her.

"Agents, I would like you to meet Patrick Jane," Minelli stated when he approached the group.

"This is agent Lisbon, Cho, and Rigsby," Minelli stated as he pointed to each one of them. "Now play nice and keep me updated," Minelli ordered as he walked away.

"Mr. Jane, nice to meet…" Lisbon began to say but he waved her off.

"Liar," Jane stated with a smirk.

"Excuse me?"

"You couldn't care less about meeting me and if you had a choice you would have me out of here, but your hands are tied," Jane explained.

"That isn't true," Lisbon stumbled. Jane gave her a smile.

"You are a really bad liar at that," Jane stated.

"So how can you help us?" Lisbon asked as she ignored his statement.

"Where do I begin," Jane replied with egotism.

* * *

><p>"What are you smirking about," Jane asked pulling Lisbon back into reality.<p>

"Not important. I thought you were going home?" Lisbon stated as she straightened on the chair. Jane shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought I would just wait until you leave," he stated as he lay down on her couch. Lisbon nodded and watched as he closed his eyes.

What happened following their first meeting had changed the man she met that day. He told the world that he was a fake, then disappeared for a while. The next time their paths crossed it would be forever. He had asked to help the CBI find killers and offered his talents, but under the condition that he got to stay with the Red John case. And as luck would have it the Red John case still belonged to her team and little did she know how much her world would change when he said hello the second time.

Working with him for the first year had truly been a learning experience for not just her but the entire team. He had wormed his way into finding out about each member's past and had more than pissed off his fair share of people but she had learned to somewhat trust his instinct even if his methods were a little unorthodox. What happened later on changed her view on how he worked and the type of person he was.

* * *

><p>Her hands were still slightly trembling as she watched Hardy's body being lifted into the van. She looked around and saw Jane still standing next to the spot where the body had once been. He had sacrificed a chance at getting Red John for her and for the first time she didn't know what to say to him. Walking to stand beside him, she cleared her throat before quietly speaking.<p>

"Thank you." Jane nodded his head slightly but didn't say anything to her. Lisbon shook her head and walked back towards the car.

The two of them didn't even exchange looks as they drove back towards Maya's parents' house. Jane had disappeared shortly after the family had been reunited and feeling that he needed time Lisbon told the officer to take off without them. She found him standing near an orange tree just staring off into nothing.

"I don't blame you," Jane whispered when she appeared at his side. "He isn't the only person working for Red John. There are others out there and I will find them."

"We'll find them together," she corrected.

The two of them stood there together lost in thoughts of how they almost had a lead to finding the one person that had caused so much pain. Lisbon knew that Jane had felt he had done the right thing but it would take him time to overcome that fact. Later in the night she vowed to herself and God that she would protect Jane from experiencing any more unnecessary pain.

* * *

><p>Lisbon looked up to watch Jane pretending to be asleep, in reality she knew he was just listening to the sounds of the CBI building around him. They never spoke of the situation since it had happened, but it was in that moment that she found herself trusting Jane more than before. She had defended him against Minelli and when he mentioned Bosco was taking over she felt herself become even more protective of him.<p>

"You know this is a mistake," Lisbon told Minelli after they had solved the case.

"You are _both_too close to it," Minelli reminded her. Lisbon took the seat across from Minelli's desk.

"Jane knows Red John better than anyone and you know Bosco will not allow him anywhere near the case," Lisbon pleaded her case.

"Yes I do. And I think it is in the best interest for both of you and the team that the case is given to someone else," Minelli replied. Lisbon rolled her eyes before getting up and heading towards the door.

"This is a mistake," Lisbon said sternly. Minelli studied her closely.

"Sometimes I wonder how far you are willing to go for him," Minelli observed before turning back to the paperwork on his desk.

By the time she had gotten back to her office she noticed that Jane was once again on his couch. He had decided to stay on the team under the condition she had stated but she already knew he was lying about that. She also knew that Jane would go after Bosco for any information he might have on Red John. As a boss she would tell him to stay away and behave himself, but as his friend she would tell him that she was there for him when he needed her.

* * *

><p>She couldn't remember what she had done even under Jane doing his hypnotism. She watched as her career flashed through her mind, the time and energy she had placed in it. Now it would all be gone because she couldn't remember what she had done. A knock on the door brought her back to reality.<p>

"Who is it?" Lisbon's voice was strained.

"It's me," Jane's voice echoed through the door. Lisbon sighed and opened the door.

"I know what happened," Jane replied with a smile as he walked in.

"What?" Lisbon asked as she closed the door.

"You were drugged," Jane stated matter-of-factly. Lisbon raised an eyebrow at him.

"And even better, I know who did it," Jane continued.

"Who?" Lisbon asked as she motioned him to sit down.

"Your shrink," Jane answered as he took a seat next to her.

"You think Dr. Carmen drugged me?" Lisbon asked surprised.

"It makes perfect sense. He did it to cover up the fact that he killed McTeer," Jane responded.

"Jane, how can you even…" Lisbon was cut off.

"You are going to need to trust me," Jane declared with a smile.

Jane had been there for her the entire time while the McTeer thing was happening. He never wavered from believing she was innocent even when she started to doubt herself. He also kept his word all these years and never mentioned her breakdown to the team. If anyone was to watch the two of them after that they would have guessed there was a subtle change in their relationship. They went from being friends who work together to friends beyond the workplace. She allowed him a little more leeway when it came to catching the killer and, despite how many times she would apologize, she never regretted letting him do it his way.

* * *

><p>Signing off on the last paperwork Lisbon sat up and stretched her back before heading over to Jane. She bent down and lightly tapped his shoulder. Jane slowly opened his eyes making her regret waking him up from a sleep he more than likely needed.<p>

"I'm calling it a night," Lisbon stated as she went back to the desk and grabbed her stuff.

"I'll walk out with you," Jane stated softly before getting up and meeting her at the door.

The two them walked the entire trip to her car in silence. When they arrived there Jane gave a quick nod before heading over to his car, that was parked a few spaces over. Jane got in and drove off but not before giving her a quick smile. At least for tonight he wouldn't be spending it in the CBI attic.

After a much needed shower and a change of more comfortable clothes, Lisbon found herself listening to music and once again thinking of certain moments between her and Jane. After the incident with Frye she felt him push her aside and no matter how much she tried to get him to open up and talk he just blew her off. She wasn't sure if she was more annoyed or hurt by his behavior but she knew that he was lying to her every time he told her that he was fine. Even after he had been kidnapped she thought he might open up but once again he pushed her away.

* * *

><p>"I wish I had a cattle prod," Lisbon laughed. A small smile played on Jane lips when he looked at her.<p>

"Even though you were captured…" Jane paused for a few seconds before speaking again "Thank you for coming to rescue me."

"Well I didn't want to explain to the higher-ups that their 'golden boy' wasn't going to be an asset to the CBI anymore," Lisbon smirked. Jane shrugged and took a sip of his tea. "Plus it wouldn't be the same without you."

"Well, I'm afraid you are stuck with me," Jane answered. They allowed the silence to take over as each was left to his or her thought.

"I know you are lying," Lisbon spoke so softly that Jane barely heard her.

"Lying about what," Jane asked.

"Like you don't know what I'm talking about," Lisbon said annoyed. "You have been pushing everyone away."

"Don't start this again. I already told you I'm not pushing anyone away," Jane replied harshly before getting up. Lisbon also rose.

"Jane. Why can't you just talk to me," Lisbon asked as she followed him to the kitchen. He placed his teacup in the sink and turned to face her.

"We are talking."

"That isn't what I meant and you know it."

"Well, I don't know what more you want so I'm going to call it a night." Jane answered before almost running towards the stairs that led to the attic.

Lisbon knew Jane had never been one for confrontation after what had happened to him. She also knew why he was pushing her away but at what point would she need to step in and make him talk? The team had noticed that he was more distant but she knew better than anyone how distant he had actually become.

* * *

><p>The sound of her phone pulled her back to reality. Picking it up she noticed the caller ID and let the smile appear on her face before answering it.<p>

"Running late?" Lisbon asked.

"No, the order was wrong so I waited until they fixed it."

"So you are on you way then?"

"Yes. About fifteen minutes or so away."

"I'll unlock the door for you," Lisbon stated as she hung up the phone and headed towards the front door to unlock it.

After pulling out the necessary items for dinner and a couple of waters Lisbon headed back to the couch and thought about how Jane finally did tell her the truth. Even though it had cost her a week suspension and several months of anger management classes he had trusted her enough not to lie anymore.

* * *

><p>Lisbon walked up to the attic to find Jane sitting at the desk staring out into the city. He looked a little relieved at what had happened, but she could already see the gears in his mind working on a plan to get out of their much needed talk. She closed the attic door before walking to stand behind him.<p>

"Tell me," Lisbon spoke softly. Jane sighed and lowered his head.

"Red John does have a mole in the CBI, but Hightower isn't it." Jane answered her.

"And?" Lisbon pushed on. Jane stood up and for a moment Lisbon thought he was going to try and run from this.

"You might want to sit down," Jane offered. Lisbon nodded and took the seat where he was just sitting. Jane nodded before he looked at her.

"Just tell me what happened," Lisbon spoke as her eyes met his.

"When Red John captured me, he did actually talk to me. He quoted a poem to me called Tyger, Tyger. I swear it was the only thing he said that was important," Jane whispered.

"What is the entire poem?" Lisbon asked curious. Jane quoted the poem from memory to her. Jane noticed a look spread across her face after he finished.

"What did you just think of?" Jane interested in what caught her attention.

"Bertram just quoted some of that poem to me the day Hightower went missing," Lisbon explained.

"Interesting," Jane stated off handily.

"Do you think he is the mole?" Lisbon asked.

"Maybe, but the list that La Roche has does give the names of people who were near Todd when he was killed. If I can get my hands on that list than we can flesh out the mole before Red John gets a whiff of it," Jane started to explain. Lisbon stood up and looked at him.

"Calm down. If Bertram is the mole or anyone working in the CBI is then we need to thread carefully. We will take this entire situation step by step and work on it when nobody is around," Lisbon declared.

"We need to get that list Lisbon," Jane responded. "I'm closer to him than ever before and I don't want him to know that."

"Trust me on this Jane. We will get Red John this time," Lisbon said hopefully. Jane looked at her with a sense of doubt. "What else haven't you told me?"

"What else do you want to know?" Jane asked willing.

Lisbon gave him a smile while she thought about what to ask. She wouldn't ask him to divulge everything he knew but she would have him tell her enough so she knew what they were about to face together. Deep inside her gut she felt that as much as this was a good thing the outcome was going to affect not only her and Jane but the entire team.

* * *

><p>Her stomach was starting to growl as she heard the door open. She got up and headed over to greet her guest.<p>

"You would think that they could get an order correctly."

"Well, you did make them mad last time so maybe this is their revenge," Lisbon stated as she started to pull boxes out of the paper bag.

"So this is my entire fault?"

"Isn't it always," Lisbon responded before taking a seat on the couch and taking a bite into her food.

"Meh."

"Eat you dinner Jane," Lisbon laughed as he sat down at the couch with her.

"At least it has been an easy week," Jane remarked.

"For you. I had to spend today repairing the damage you caused a few days ago," Lisbon replied with a laugh.

"I did get the food," Jane shot back.

"And that is supposed to make me forgive you?" Lisbon asked. Jane answered with a smile.

"Well I did pay for the food and deliver it to you,"

"Well, then I guess all is forgiven," Lisbon mocked and rolled her eyes for good measure.

"Are you done?" Lisbon asked as she rose from the couch and started to collect her finished dinner.

Jane nodded and gave her the empty box of Chinese food. As soon as she walked into the kitchen she heard him get up and head over to the stereo. She knew he was going to turn on the Jazz station he was so fond of. As the music drifted into the kitchen she thought back to what had changed between them in the past few months.

* * *

><p>She opened the door to her apartment and headed upstairs to lie down. What had happened within the last week was enough to make her physically tired but also emotionally. The team was still on suspension if not worse by the time the CBI finished looking into the entire situation. She had been shot, which had then forced Grace to shoot the man she loved. The only good piece of information she got through the last few days was that Jane was cleared of all charges against him.<p>

He had promised to call her back after she told him what the voice on the other side of the line had stated. As she lay on the ground from the pain in her shoulder she hoped that Jane wouldn't do anything foolish. It wasn't until Hightower placed pressure on her shoulder to stop the bleeding that she opened her eyes. Her eyes met Grace's.

"Jane is in trouble," Lisbon stated before letting the pain draw her into the blackness.

Slowly waking up from the drugs she was given for the pain she noticed that Rigsby was standing by her bedside. He looked worse for wear than she had seen him in a while. She cleared her throat to ask him the only question she wanted an answer to.

"Where is Jane?" Lisbon's voice was rough.

"Boss, something happened at the mall," Rigsby hesitated.

"Wayne, just tell me what happened," Lisbon said softly.

"After Cho and I left to check on you and Grace he pulled a gun out and shot a man," Rigsby explained.

"No he didn't," Lisbon not believing him.

"There are 500 witnesses that say he did commit the crime. He is sitting in jail right now," Rigsby whispered.

"Go check on the team and Jane," Lisbon ordered. Rigsby nodded and left leaving her alone.

She didn't want to believe that Jane had done it, but she knew him well enough to know that if it was Red John then he would have done it. She hadn't been there to stop him and now he was in jail. She needed to see him and talk to him in person, but there was no way she would be allowed out of the hospital anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Their weekly dinner had started by accident. It was supposed to be a one time thing of him checking up on her when she was still recovering from the gunshot. But what it turned out to be was a time for them to get away from the world. So every Friday since he had gotten out of jail he had stopped by with dinner.<p>

"Talk to me," Jane stated from the living room. Lisbon felt the smile on her face before responding.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," Jane said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I've just been thinking," Lisbon replied as she grabbed the tea kettle and placed it on the stove.

"About?" Jane inquired.

"How you and I have changed over the years," Lisbon responded. Jane gave her a smile.

"Good memories?" Jane stated as he walked over to her.

"Not all of them but nevertheless they were important," Lisbon stated. Jane nodded as he already knew which ones she was referring to.

"As we wait for the water to boil why don't you dance with me," Jane suggested.

"I think I can handle that for tonight," Lisbon replied as she walked into his arms.

They were friends and that was all despite what new rumors were running through the CBI. Maybe one day in the future they can be more, but until that time they still have their problems to work out. For now, spending one night together just talking about things was good enough for her.

They had already come so far together that whatever they faced in the future Lisbon knew for sure it would be together. Jane would be there to protect her and she would do the same for him. So whoever she pissed off she must remember to thank for sending Patrick Jane into her life because he was worth all the trouble he caused.

**The End**

**A/N Feel free to leave a review if you want.**


End file.
